Naruto highschool DxD
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Well Naruto is half devil alf angle. Yall no me of me. Will it be a harem of Course ! No flames are allowed !


What would happen if Naruto was an outcast like he was in Naruto? What would happen if he was shunned for being half-devil and half-angel? A being with both the powers of a devil and angel inside him. Watch as Naruto becomes a legend in his own right. What would happen if Kushina a devil who was a huge and powerful warrior of darkness fell for a man named Minato who was a warrior of light for the Angels? find out how these to create the ultimate masterpiece. Being Naruto Uzumaki

Now...

It was a normal day in the lands of the three factions. Them being Angels, Fallen angels, Devils. It was called collectively the biblical factions. However, it was war.

A hellish war that saw the three sides fighting nonstop. However, Minato was leading the charge against the devils and Kushina was sent to deal with this threat.

"Well, well, well if it is not the yellow-haired bastard Minato Namikaze why hello there. If you are done hossing of I would love to kill you ! Kushina said with an evil laughter.

"Oh if it is not the red hair devil bitch well of sours you would be here I really don't want to do this but if you harm my comrades you will be stopped !" Minato roared at her with his conviction clear.

They ran and clashed with each other. Minato used his speed to try to counter her power. When one would go for a slash the other would counter with a block. Minato and Kushina fought against each other. It got to the point where there were shockwaves coming off of there blades. Sparks were flying everywhere and they were giving everything they had to bring each other down.

Kushina knocked him out with a surprising punch to the face.

"_Now you will become my mate Minato-Kun KukuKuku,"_ Kushina thought evilly.

How did this happen you ask well Minato and Kushina meet on the battlefield multiple times and over the course of the war Kushina became fond of Minato because of his power and because of his morals so she decided that she is his mate.

Now with Kushina

Kushina found a cabin not too far from the battlefield and she tossed Minato on the bed.

A couple of hours later he woke up and stared at the ceiling. Then he got up and stretched what he saw frightened him. He saw Kushina in all her glory with her devil wings out and had a smile of lust.

"_Wait why is Kushina looking at me like that_?" Minato thought afraid of the answer.

"Look who is up huh?" Kushina said with a kind smile.

"Where are we?"Minato asked.

"We are in a cabin near the battlefield.

"Where are our armies?" Minato asked.

"Well they canceled each other out I mean they were evenly matched so all of them died," Kushina said.

"I see and what do you want with me?" Minato asked scared of the answer.

"Um... I am going to make you my husband because you are very strong and I like you because you never shied away from battles. You treat your enemies and allies with respect and everyone adores you so... I kind of fell in love with you" Kushina said with a blush.

Minato blushed but said in a calm voice. "I admit I like your hair and your personality. The way you fight and breast were amazing. You are absolutely beautiful women" Minato said.

"You like my hair?" Kushina said shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes, I do like your hair. It is beautiful like you" Minato said with a smirk.

Kushina hugged him and kissed him she dominated the kiss and she stopped and a lit bit of slobber parted their lips.

"Wow that was great," Minato said with a slight winded from the kiss.

"Ditto," Kushina said with a smirk.

A few years later

We find Kushina and Minato by the lake and they are making out. They are happy with each other. Both have kept up their training and have even slept with each other.

She then said "Hey Minato-Kun I am pregnant with your child so... there is a problem. Your an angel and I are a devil I don't know what will happen but I am glad it was with you !" Kushina said with a teary smile.

"Alright, that is great Kushina I am happy and I don't care if he is half devil or angel he is still my son or daughter. I will love it all the same" Minato said with a smile.

"Oh, Minato-Kun," Kushina said with a smile. He hugged him and smiled.

9 months later

"Oh, you bastard it hurts it hurts" Kushina yelled in pain in a hospital in the underworld.

"Push Kushina push," A male doctor said.

"IT will be alright Kushina," Minato said with a reassured nodded o her.

"Shut up both of you. you ave no idea how hard childbirth is know shut up !" Kushina fumed.

Kushina gripped Minato's hand tighter.

"Kushina the head popping out," the male doctor said.

"ARRRGH gets it out of me it hurts" Kushina yells out in pain.

"Keep pushing," The male doctor says.

"Minato I will rip off your cock Minato and feed it to you. Keep that thing away from me. Oh god, it hurts" Kushina says as she continues to give birth.

"Your almost don Kushina," Minato said.

"He is right just one more big push," the doc said again.

Kushina gives a push and the baby comes out."It's a boy" the doc said.

"What shall we name him, "Kushina asked her husband and lover.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namzkize," Minato said.

Kushina nodded.

A few years later.

Both parents are happy and Naruto was 5 years later. The five-year-old was intelligent. He inherited his father's hair and eyes from his father as well as his smarts and speed. He inherited his mother's charming personality from Kushina and power. a perfect blend of both people's powers. Also, he has Both Angel powers and Demon powers in the side of him.

"Ma dad looks my powers," Naruto said as he made a light spear.

"Oh what Naruto-Kun you master a new ability," Kushina said with a loving smile.

"Look," Naruto said as he fired a light spear and he hit the can.

"Great job Naruto-Kun," Minato said with a smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he beamed a smile. Nothing could ruin this moment until. A rogue group of devils founded them.

"Ah, we found Kushina-Sama at last" the leader said as more came to the front.

"What do you want I told you and tell you again I don't want any part of the devil civil war ou useless bastards. I have a son and a loving husband now so buzz off before I kill you !" Kushina roared out.

"Pity then as we the old satan faction will exterminate the traitor get them, boys," The leader devil said and the devils charged. A hoard of devils attacked her.

Just then Minato was on the scene defending his wife from attacks from the devils. "Die in the name of the Lord" Minato yelled as he flew with his golden wings and used his light spear to kill a devil.

Minato and Kushina tag team and slowly pushing back the army of devils out of their homes. They both looked at each other and nodded Naruto was looking at his parents in wonder and thought "_how strong are they. To reach a level f power what did they have to do to get this power and strength. They always said power comes from the will to protect what is precious to them. The question is how precious?"_ Naruto mused in his head.

As Naruto was thinking the to parents of Naruto slowly getting them out of their houses and what the parents saw shocked them an entire fucking army of 10,000 strong devils The leader of the old satan faction stated" Look Minato the yellow flash. A very powerful Angel on par with one of the four Sephrys and Kushina Uzumaki Beal has the power of destruction and mastered it and a master blade women and is known for her crimson style of death.

"Look did you really think that it would happen any other way ! That you to would receive a fairy tale ending with you to and your son having a family living happily ever after well newsflash you three are about to die !" the leader said as the army of the satan faction charged and Minato and Kushina fought bravely but Kushina dies protecting Naruto from a devils attack.

"Naruto-Kun stay strong remember mommy loves you," the redhaired mother said as she dies.

Minato says that and he went red with rage but he says in a calm voice" You devils are going to die now" Minato said with a void of emotion. He flashed a yellow ran across the battlefield as Minato slash and kill all of the devils in the area. A few manage to get away from Minato's onslaught. He sees this and yells "You will pay you bastards. Every single one of you will die !" Minato yells out in anger and clashes with the devil's army general. They keep going and they are clashing against each other. You can see each other aura dancing against each other for dominance.

"That was my wife. I know I am an angel but you hate us that much that you would kill your own kind and kill an innocent child what the fuck is wrong with you" Minato yelled with the blood of his enemies on his face.

Minato went for a slash towards his enemies' stomach but the general used his rapier to block it. "I admit you are extremely fast but do you really need to ask why this happened you were sleeping with a devil and a high class one at that. Not only that but an important figure in the army, of course, we would react badly when reports came in saying she was sleeping with an angel such as you" the general stated going for a quick stab at Minato's chest ut he blocked it with his sword.

When the leader went for a quick stab Minato blocked it. Minato went for a pointed jab with his blade but it was blocked by his enemies raiper. They kept clashing until one of them started to wane. Unfortunately, Minato was the one too tired and his power was starting to wane. His enemies noticed it and started to attack more what is the matter Minato? losing stamina" His enemies said kept slashing him with more strength in his blows.

Minato grit his teeth defending with all his might but got knicked again in his shoulders. Some devils got back up and started firing at Naruto. " What No! Stay away from my son you bastards" Minato roared as he jumps in front of Naruto and took and he stod there blooded and just barely conscious " Naruto run as far away as possible and remember me and your mother love very much" He said with a smile and he charged one finale time to destroy his enemies.

It was a massacre and Minato only and finale died when a stray blast of devil magic hit him in the chest.

"Dad no !" Naruto yelled as he saw his father as well fall in battle. He looks at the body and cries. "Why is this happing. Why ?! what did I do to deserve this ! Naruto yelled in the sky.

"It is because you exist. Remember there are people within the devil Society that don't like the mixing of the biblical factions so you are an anomal that was not accounted for so we felt you had to die" The leader and generally spoke with him soughing blood.

"Then after I kill you I will make a society where everyone of every faction can call home where there is no prejudice and discrimination. Where you can love who you want and be who you want. Where you are free that is the place ii will make" Naruto told him as he killed the general.

Naruto buried his parents near the house and said " I promise I will change the underworld and become an Emporer" Naruto told his dead parents. He left the place and his future looks bright.

Well, guys like and follow and review. shout out to LonelyDreamer00 for creating the fourth beast it is an excellent story see yeah.


End file.
